scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dulloldfart
OK, open for business. Vandalism Hi Paul. Good work on clearing up the vandalism. If it happens again, you may find it easier to revert page moves using the revert links on . This way, the history of the articles won't be lost since you can just move the pages back to their correct place. Angela (talk) 11:51, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks very much, Angela. Paul 14:30, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :: Hey Paul, delusion is fulla vandalism. I could not revert it outright so I did some antagonistic counter editing as 128.95.86.180 (forgot to sign in beforehand) so you can kill the page for 128.95.86.180 and delete the delusion page. Slightlyright 17:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, thanks SR. :). Paul 09:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! & SLC I shall if I need to. :-) -Svonhatten 15:38, 14 June 2007 (UTC) SLC - Then we better get crackin' at changing all of those "CC" pages to the official name. -Svonhatten 03:15, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Wiki Theme Hello! Please set this wiki's default theme to "Monobook", to make it more simular to Wikipedia and to hide BIG banners. I can change theme only for myself (when i "logged in"), but guest users recieve this graphics-loaded and not-like-wikipedia look, it's confuses. -- Genius8 18:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have that option as admin, although I can do it for myself personally. As admin I can choose between different shades of "Monaco" for the site. I currently have it set for "default" as I'm not willing to spend the time researching out what I think is the best looking one. Paul 20:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) As admin. you can change it to monobook. but sadly Wikia is not maintaining this css anymore.--[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) 11:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Moving wiki to own hosting Hello, Paul For some months I've contributing to ScientoWiki, and now one freezoner (Andreas Grosz, mail: Andreas_Grosz @ gmx . de) has decided to provide domain and own hosting for Scientology Wikipedia, at address wikiscientology.org Can you please give us permission to copy all contents of your wiki to wikiscientology.org and maybe to make redirect from http://scientology.wikia.com scientology.wikia.com to http://wikiscientology.org wikiscientology.org. There's no ads, this wiki can be custom configured, there anybody can create language-specific subdomains like de.wikliscientology.org and so on. Of course, you will be moderator there. You can write to me (mail : genius8 @ rambler . ru) and/or to Andreas Grosz. -- Genius8 16:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey Genius 8, I'll email you. Thanks very much for all your help over the past months. I don't own Scienowiki. The copyrights here are in accordance with the GFDL, and I do not personally control them at all. Do whatever you wish in accordance with that license. Paul 22:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Religion wiki Hello Paul. My Name is Friso. I am administrating another religion related wikia http://religion.wikia.com Religion wiki is more like a database for all religions with multiple points of view. I noticed the articles here are written from SPOV. Since I am not formilliar with the scientology this is interesting for me. In our wiki we have a lack on articles related to this subject. Since both wiki's are hosted by wikia and using the same license I can copy the articles to our database but as a civilized person I would like to ask you first. We where thinking about creating a special scientology portal in our Wiki. If you are interested I could give you moderator permissions for guarding the scientology articles overthere. I am looking forwards to your answer. Regards ----[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) 11:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Friso. I haven't been spending a whole lot of time on Scienowiki lately. Most of both the moderating work and new article work here has been getting done by Genius8. I just took a quick look at the front page of the Scientology article there and see a big problem. For example, the article was written by someone who doesn't know too much about Scientology, and stated that Hubbard wrote Dianetics on a boat surrounded by young girls in skimpy outfits. There was a "source" and URL cited for this. That particular source is not credible at all. For instance, Hubbard wrote that book in 1950 and was on such a boat in 1967, many years later. Scienowiki does not demand as sources published information, but statements from people who witnessed stuff. The idea being that enough people witnessed the commonalities to keep it straight. So those two local policies do not match. :You are welcome to use whatever articles you wish from here. But I am not going to keep them straight over there — it is hard enough keeping things relatively straight over here! Can you link the articles, so that if one is changed here it gets changed automatically over there, like with linked spreadsheet cells? :). If not, I would suggest that you take whatever you wish but have a big warning note to check the source article here if in doubt. :Genius8 might be willing to do more, but you would have to ask him. Paul 01:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: I had already some thoughts about that article in our database. It looks like to me that it is written from a sarcastic point of view. As you have suggested I will contact Genius8 about it. I don't think it is possible to establish a cross link with the articles for that I could contact the Wikia Staff. But thank you for your comment about the article. regards Friso ----[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) 03:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello How do you like my contributions? Proxima Centauri 09:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have answered this extensively on your user page. TL;DR version: You weren't b&. :) Paul 22:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Take care that you carry on watching this wiki, make enough edits to show you're still interested and don't leave it to Wikia to deal with vandalism or Wikia might give the wiki to someone else. Now I see you're still involved here I’ve started Why We Protest Scientology Wiki which is a wiki for critics of Scientology and I'm leaving this wiki for you. Proxima Centauri 17:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I accept fully that you and Genius worked hard on this wiki and it should be yours, none the less Wikia lets others adopt abandoned wikis. If you are unable to manage the wiki due to ill health or any other reason I will try and adopt it to prevent it falling into bad hands. If I don’t adopt it someone worse might. Since you edited recently this certainly won’t happen till mid August at the earliest. I urge you to do enough work here to prevent others taking the wiki over since it is yours. Proxima Centauri 07:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Are my edits to ARC OK Proxima Centauri 07:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :No. :) Paul 11:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I feel your edits to Squirrel and ARC both improved the articles and were well worth the work, sorry I can't discribe Scientology terms so well myself. Proxima Centauri 16:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. But it takes time, and I prefer to spend my time working on other stuff (PaulsRobot right now). I'm hoping that some more veteran Scios will come along and write all this technical stuff. I'm not willing to do it all personally. I don't want to give offence, but it is better if you leave the technical articles to someone with a deep and broad view of the subject, i.e., a veteran Scio. Soon I will simply nuke new technical articles that I feel are wide of the mark, rather than rewriting them completely. Paul 19:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How about a compromise? I promise to edit a Scientology definition not more often than once a fortnight and you correct my edits when I do it. Proxima Centauri 17:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK, we'll try it. Paul 13:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) spam This user is a spammer and needs a long block. Proxima Centauri 06:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) There's repeat spam on Organizing Board board. Proxima Centauri 16:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Wikia is an automatic computerised message that welcomes all new users on all Wikia wikis. This user needs a block. Proxima Centauri 16:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Bern I'm pleases you're looking after this wiki as I wouldn't have known that the edit was about the Church of Scientology. Proxima Centauri 10:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) This obscent image needs to be deleted, I hope the user who put it in won't need a block. He/she seems to be keeping away since I explained that this wiki isn't the Church of Scientology. Proxima Centauri 10:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I now am an administrator as well as you and Genius8, I need this in order to delete bad material that turns up from time to time. I accept that you and Genius8 did most of the work here and don’t plan on any big changes. In any case you two know better than I do what will get people out of the abusive Church of Scientology and into the Freezone. Proxima Centauri 11:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :OK. Paul 16:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Paul have you got a Facebook page? If so please email link to professorcool@live.co.uk, Thanks Love Will :) ex-Colin ex-Scot As you are the administrator and user with the largest edit count, will assume you are the wiki owner. I hope you do not mind me copying the subtitle script and editing advice of "The Beginner's Guide to L. Ron Hubbard" for translation and use elsewhere. I had to make changes to the script before it can be translated. I will probably run the translation project on http://roforum.forumatic.com/ after I register for an account there. Div6er